Talk:Assets
Can someone do the arms,legs and mouths? -- 02:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC) New assets on the way after two months! This time, they are legs. :) Cuzco! Chat with me. 00:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It's time to REALLY get started on the assets. Now that I've managed to get ALL of them, I'll even throw in BONUS stuff, such as the grass background, TLC, and more! :D Hooray! Cuzco! Chat with me. 16:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Is anyone gonna do the mouths? :D I finally finished it after four months! Hip, hip, hooray! :D Cuzco! Chat with me. 05:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm making my own assets in Flash, which is what IF-O Will be in on the 6th Episode. White Details Hey, guys. I was just wondering if anyone was able to make the white eyes and mouths. I want to use them for something, but I can't find them anywhere else.GamergeeK5 (talk) 22:34, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I got the white eyes. I'm going to add them to the eyes section. Clue70 (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Image size I think this page is too long. Should we reduce the size of the images? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, now I think that this page is too large to easily navigate. How about collapsing some of its content, like this? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree.THE BEST FAN OF BFDI(A)!!! (talk) 13:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Tennis And Golf With No Patterns And Metal Flower Why You Didn't Add The Bodies Without There Patterns And Metal Flower Not finished! It would also be necessary to put the others Metals and also David... THE BEST FAN OF BFDI(A)!!! (talk) 13:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Will You Please Add The Mouths,Eyes,Arms And Legs Oldies Please hey can someone upload more cake at stake items -ultraboldore72 MaximumPower2002 here, what more items do you want? I was the one who posted the new Cake at Stake items. :) :Metal Firey/Leafy/Spongy/Flower/Bubble/Ruby. Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! 15:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) R Mouth Has there ever been an "R" mouth? I'm animating for a sister show. [[User:Sierrastalker|'I AM A STEGOSAURUS!']] Chicken 21:04, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, but you're on your own. BFDI does not use "R" mouths. Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! 19:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Old Assets Uploaded I uploaded Old assets because Sesame Street Of Elmo Fan 2013 told me to upload Old assets. http://inanimateinsanity.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12962 http://inanimateinsanity.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12942 I've noticed a lot of the assets are low quality. :/ I ripped the assets from a .swf jacknjellify gave out (and before that, one of the BFDI games), while others tend to rip the assets off of YouTube videos, resulting in lossy quality. I will fix these kind of assets later on. Cuzco! Chat with me. 06:24, December 28, 2013 (UTC) This is my favorite page in the whole entire wiki. Gelatin i made a transparent Gelatin body! what do you think? No more snow! YAAAAAAAAY! 23:32, July 31, 2014 (UTC)